El joven con cabellos de sol
by Aine.Em
Summary: Otabek y Yuri. P se unen por primera vez


Hola disculpen las molestias, he tenido que volver a subirlo por que no me había dado cuenta de los errores que tenía la redacción. Espero sus comentarios, opiniones o consejos, planeo seguir escribiendo y es importante para mi su opinión. Gracias 3 

El joven de cabellos dorados

Siento una pesada carga en mi pecho y un calor intenso que me invade por completo, lo cual logró que despertara del más relajante sueño que había tenido en mucho tiempo. Busque, con la mirada, a mí alrededor en busca de la causa natural por la que mi descanso se había visto interrumpido y me encontré con la hermosa imagen de mi gatito de cabellos como rayos de sol con la expresión más serena que jamás le creí poder ver. No es difícil admitir que se veía mucho más sexy dormido, desnudo y enredado entre una manta y mi cuerpo, aunque pensándolo mejor todas sus expresiones y movimientos son perfectos y hermosos, tanto los que realiza dentro y fuera de la pista. Él es todo lo que me gustaría ser, pero que solo puedo demostrar en la pista y aun allí no logró por completo demostrar todos mis sentimientos silenciados por mi timidez. Pero Yuri era así, firme como un soldado, atravesando, con aquellos ojos azul verdosos a todo aquel que se cruzara en su camino, intimidando, amenazando a la competencia.

No puedo evitar reír al descubrir su lado tímido y vergonzoso en la cama, único lugar en donde al parecer podía ser el mismo… toda una damisela en apuros enamorada de su príncipe. Me siento dichoso de ser el culpable de las marcas rojas en su cuello, en su tórax, en la parte baja de su cintura y en su cola. Acepto con suma felicidad el leve ardor de mi espalda a causa de sus arañazos. Realmente es todo un gatito. Los recuerdos de la noche anterior invaden mi memoria….

" _Nos encontrábamos solos en el ascensor. Faltaban tres pisos para llegar a destino y en cuanto las puertas se cerraron me balance sobre Yuri aprisionando su boca enredando una de mis manos en sus cabellos y tomando su cintura con la otra. Mi beso fue tan bruto y tan cargado de ansia que mi pobre gatito terminó arrinconado contra una esquina; no se resistió en ningún momento y permitió que mi lengua juegue libremente en su boca, que mis manos se paseen por su delicado cuerpo terminando su viaje en su pequeño pero esponjoso trasero, sus gemidos eran débiles pero armoniosos a pesar de estar amortiguados por mis besos. Sus manos estaban aferradas a mi campera de cuero, quizá con más fuerza de la necesaria. Lo único que quería era sentir su cuerpo más y más cerca del mío y él parecía querer lo mismo. Nuestro beso fue lentamente interrumpido por el leve temblor del ascensor que nos informaba que las puertas se abrirían y cuando lo hicieron poco nos importó chocar con algunas personas hasta llegar a mi departamento. No había soltado su mano en ningún momento lo que me dificultó abrir la puerta, pero una vez dentro arrincone a Yuri contra la puerta y fue él quien atrapo mis labios mordiéndolos y lamiéndolos, trepó a mi cuerpo cerrándome con sus piernas logrando que nuestros cuerpos se rozaran excitándonos cada vez más. Las manos delicadas de Yuri se aferraban a mi nuca y las mías habían vuelto a ese hermoso trasero, moviéndolo para que sintiera lo mucho que me excitaba su persona. Necesitaba poseerlo, quería todo de él. Sus gemidos se hacían cada vez más audibles mientras bajaba desde el lóbulo de su oreja hasta su cuello marcándolo en el camino; hasta que un ruego cargado de deseo y un rostro afectado por la vergüenza me suplicaron llevarlo a la cama, pero la habitación estaba muy lejos así que lo deposite en el sillón. A los apurones, ansiosos por sentir la piel desnuda del otro nos despojamos de toda prenda que nos privara de la belleza ajena. Sus manos parecían temblar ligeramente, lo que me hizo darme cuenta de que posiblemente era su primera vez y me detuve en seco. Sus ojos buscaron los míos al instante_

 _-Qué… qué pasa Ota...? su voz era tan erótica en ese momento, pero tenía que controlarme, no quería lastimarlo._

 _\- Es tu primera vez, ¿verdad?- su rostro se enrojeció furiosamente y sus ojos buscaron algo del otro lado de la habitación y cargado de humillación dijo_

 _\- s...si, pero... yo... Realmente quiero hacerlo, mi felicidad esta junto a ti.- tras esas palabras no necesite mas y sin obstáculos entre nosotros bese, marque y lamí cada parte de su cuerpo, cuando me encargue de su erección, de sus labios brotaron palabras ininteligibles de las cuales creí escucha mi nombre._

 _-Qui...quiero m…más de ti- me pidió entre jadeos_

 _\- lo siento, pero tengo que prepararte o de lo contrario te dolerá.- le anuncie y él solo asintió levantando sus piernas para dejarme un mejor acceso su entrada. Pase mi lengua y note como su cuerpo temblaba con cada lamida, lleve mis dedos a su boca y el los atrapo lamiéndolos desenfrenadamente. Me hubiese gustado que fuese otra cosa la que lamiera y succionara de esa manera… pero ya habría tiempo para eso. Mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, los cuales estaban cargados de deseo, metí uno de mis dedos, se notaba que le incomodaba la intromisión pero había algo en su cuerpo que pedía más y más. Quizás estuve más tiempo del necesario preparándolo porque en un momento sentí su cálido aliento en mis mejillas diciendo_

 _\- Ota…ah… por favor…ne...necesito más de ti-_

 _Sin más me coloque entre sus piernas y lentamente lo penetre, su espalda se arqueo deliciosamente y mientras mis embestidas se hacían más rápidas y profundas su gemidos se volvían más fuertes y sus manos rasguñaban más intensamente mi espalda. Me apodere nuevamente de su cuello, de sus labios, de su cuerpo. Pasamos la noche entre jadeos, sudor y esencias._

No me avergüenzo al decir que mi corazón terminó de convertirse en suyo cuando Yuri grito mi nombre mientras se corría en mi vientre.

Los recuerdos lograron que mi cuerpo se encendiera como la noche anterior y quizá más y al parecer mi pequeño gatito lo notó, quien se colocó encima mío y va depositando besos en mi cuerpo.

\- Quieres más? Le pregunto

\- Hasta que mi cuerpo pida a gritos que me detenga- dice con toda la lujuria del mundo dentro de su cuerpo.


End file.
